Just Like You
by Lostt.Hope
Summary: When Ryuichi comes across an abused nekonin, half cat half human, he takes him in. But will this skittish feline be able to over come his past and learn to trust humans again? And who is this new nekonin that Hiro has seen lately? AU, nekofic.
1. Chapter 1

Date Began: July 2, 2005

Date Completed: July 3, 2005

Title: Just Like You

Rating: Teen (PG-13) may go up.

Warnings: AU, neko-fic, violence, rape, romance, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, mild language, character bastardizing

Pairings: Read and find out

Summary: When Ryuichi comes across an abused nekonin (half cat half human) he takes him in. But will this skittish feline be able to over come his past and learn to trust humans again? And who is this new nekonin that Hiro has seen lately? AU, neko-fic.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gravitation.

A/N: The idea came to me when I saw neko pictures of the Gravitation characters X3. So kawaii! Oh, and Suguru and Tohma are NOT related in this story, hope that isn't a problem for you.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

:-Chapter One-:

Ryuichi smiled happily, giggling as he jumped into each puddle as he went on his way. His pink bunny, Kumagoru, was dangling pointlessly at his side. Jumping into another puddle, he was greeted with a wave of rain water. The passersby all gave him strange looks. It _was_ and uncommon sight to see a 31 year old man jumping in the puddles like his was five- and when it was still **pouring** no less. Ryuichi ignored all the reproachful looks given to him. He liked the rain; puddles were one of the many benefits the rain gave him.

He had gotten off of work early today. Their record was selling fast, and they were scheduled for a live appearance in two weeks. Until then, it was just simple work, like planning and such. And Ryuichi wasn't the best person for that work. So Tohma had let him leave early. Today had been better with K, no threats having to do with his brand new magnums. Today seemed to be getting better and better.

As Ryuichi passed by an alley, he heard slight whimpering. This stopped his puddle hopping as he cocked his head to the side, straining to hear the noise again. As if on cue, the whimpering came with a small yelp. Ryuichi back tracked and went t the alley's entrance and peeked in. It was rather dark, due to the overcast and no additional lighting. Ryuichi waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His jaw dropped at the scene.

Curled in a small ball, blood surrounding him, was a nekonin, or a human-cat prototype. They had been originally made to be a clone of a cat, but the experiment went awry and they ended up with a humanoid-cat animal. It was the size of a cat though and had a life expectancy of no more than a month. With further testing and adjusting, nekonins were introduced. They looked like humans, but with some cat features- like claws, a tail, cat ears, and fangs. These experiments were to create a type of being that could be used during warfare, but that idea was soon defeated when they turned out to need the mental stability of a home and owner. So, these had become more as house pets. Very few could even read or think for themselves due to the way they were treated as inferiors. Ryuichi knew about the whole issue, after personally have been disposed to the things nekonins went through.

Ryuichi cautiously stepped into the alley. Most nekonins that were strays had the tendency to run or attack strangers. They had been released from 'breeding' facilities, where they designed the nekonins, or they had been disposed of by previous owners. Ryuichi approached slowly. The one on the ground whimpered louder and attempted to get up. As he failed, he curled up further, shielding his face from Ryuichi. Ryuichi slowly bent down to the teen. His was in nothing but a tattered pair of shorts. There were bruises evident on the pale skin and many cuts. Ryuichi gently touched the nekonin, but recoiled as it let out a yelp and began to shake.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help," Ryuichi assured, smiling kindly down at the poor, frightened boy. The nekonin shivered, Ryuichi unsure if it was out of fear or cold. Ryuichi waited patiently, knowing that he needed to help the teen, and fast he perceived from the large amount of blood the boy was bathing in. After a good half an hour, the feline shifted slightly, revealing a puffy purple eye. Ryuichi held back a gasp at the view this new position gave. The upper body of the feline was covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. Ryuichi couldn't tell which was bruise and which was dirt. His eyes filled with sympathy.

"I just want to help you. I'll take you back t my apartment and you can get all cleaned up. And then you can have a nice bed to sleep in. And I'll make you something warm to eat. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you," Ryuichi explained, soothingly, as he reached down for the boy. As he touched him, he was received with a warning nip. Ryuichi didn't let this stop him. He scooped up the young feline gently and carefully. With what little strength and resolve he had left, the boy writhed in the hold. Ryuichi held firm and didn't let the feline out of his grasp. Exhausting itself, the boy collapse and went limp in Ryuichi's arms. His large purple eyes gazed up with a mix of desperation, questioning, and fear. Ryuichi smiled back encouragingly.

Ryuichi's apartment was only a few blocks away. In that time, the feline had curled into the warmth of Ryuichi's body. Ryuichi could feel almost every bone on the small frame. He grimaced at that fact. The boy was unhealthily skinny. He wondered if he was just a stray or did he have a past owner. He reminded himself to ask about the bruises and cuts later. He hoped that he could do something for this poor creature that he held. Ryuichi had a feeling that if he let him back onto the streets, he would surely die.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryuichi eased the small body of the nekonin into his already prepared bathtub. The boy let out a sharp yelp at the contact of the water on his bruises and cuts. There was a layer of bubbles that did both the task of adding aloe to the water and serve as a cover for the boy's body. Ryuichi knew that nekonins were very modest beings. He gave the started cat a sympathetic look.

"Is the water okay?" Ryuichi asked. The boy nodded giving Ryuichi a skeptic look. Ryuichi sighed. He knew that the feline would take some time to adjust to trusting him… if he even would have the chance to do so. Ryuichi had no plans of forcing the boy to stay with him against his will. If he wanted to leave, than Ryuichi wouldn't stop him. But as for now, it was best to get him cleaned up. Ryuichi wet a washcloth and added soap to it. Shuichi eyed it warily.

"You use it to wash yourself. See?" Ryuichi demonstrated by gently grabbing the boy's arm and rubbing the lathered cloth over it. The nekonin whined and attempted to get his arm back. Ryuichi sighed and let go. "Do you want to get infections?" Ryuichi asked. The feline considered this for a minute before weekly, and shakily held out his arm. Ryuichi carefully washed this fragile body of the boy. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. There was caked blood and dirt. It was unhealthy. When he finished, the boy was shaking. Ryuichi frowned at this fact.

He picked the cat up out of his bathtub, realizing the boy was burning up. Ryuichi rushed into the bedroom, depositing the sick member on the bed. He rushed into the bathroom and took out some pills. He went back into the bedroom with a glass of water. The skeletal figure was curled up, it felt as if the temperature had just dropped about fifty degrees to him. Ryuichi propped him up.

"Can you tae pills?" he asked. The nekonin gave him a surprised yet dreary look. He opened his mouth but then shut it. He replied with a nod. Ryuichi handed him the pills and the water. The feline did what he was told, and he was laid back down gently. Ryuichi walked over to one of the two closets he had in that room. Finding a large shirt, he picked out a pair of sweatpants and went back over to the bed. The feverish nekonin was watching through half lidded eyelids, watching the unfamiliar scene.

Ryuichi hastily cut a hole in the pants and walked over to the feline. He carefully peeled the towel off of the boy. He was received with a painful hiss because this act agitated the bruised and cut body. Ryuichi carefully pulled the oversized shirt on him. It looked even bigger due to the emancipated size of the boy. He also slid the sweatpants onto the boy. He carefully put the tail through the hoe he had made. Once he was dressed, Ryuichi picked the boy up in his arms. Sliding the covers back, he carefully put the boy in the sheets. Puling covers up to the feline's chin, he tucked him insecurely, going to get the thermometer.

106.4 degrees…the average temperature was between 101 and 102 degrees. Ryuichi hissed a curse under his breath. He retrieved a cold compress from his freezer and gently lay it up on the sleeping nekonin's head. He was breathing heavily and coughed every so often. Ryuichi smiled pitifully. Who would do this to such a wonderful creature?

As fatigue swept over Ryuichi, he brought a chair over to the bed he was lending. As he brushed the pink bangs out of the way, Ryuichi's heart warmed as the feline leaned into his touch, purring. He was in need of attention and affection. Ryuichi pulled his hand away to be responded with by a disproving grunt and a small cry. Ryuichi was glad to see the feline settle back into a peaceful sleep in no time. Then, the temptation of oblivion lured him into his own dreamland.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Date Began: 07:28 pm July 25, 2005

Date Completed: 10:02 pm July 35, 2005

Title: Just Like You

Rating: Teen (PG-13) may go up.

Warnings: AU, neko-fic, violence, rape, romance, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, mild language, character bastardizing

Pairings: Read and find out

Summary: When Ryuichi comes across an abused nekonin (half cat half human) he takes him in. But will this skittish feline be able to over come his past and learn to trust humans again? And who is this new nekonin that Hiro has seen lately? AU, neko-fic.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gravitation.

Notes: The stray nekonin learns that not all humans are bad and is offered a proposition. Ryuichi is surprised by something the stray does.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

:-Chapter Two-:

Late the next morning, violet eyes opened to their new surroundings. Expecting to see the dark alley he was in the day prior, he found himself on something soft. He was warm and comfortable and he also felt… safe? It had been years since the last time he had felt safe when he woke up. When he tried to move, pain shot up from his limbs. He let out a small yelp and remembered what happened yesterday. He cringed at the memory but then remember a small brunette. He had helped him and brought him here. Gathering enough strength, he ignored the pair as he lifted up his arms. They were bandaged and his fur wasn't coated in blood as it had been the day before. He also felt a dull pain in his head and noted the cold compress that was on the floor next to his bed.

But, the human from before was no where to be seen. The nekonin grew curious to why the man would be so kind. He had never had a relationship with a human that was very good. They always did _something_ to him, whether it was hurt him, betray him, or yell at him. The nekonin was hesitant as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He could get away now and not have to deal with the human. Yet, he was curious to why the human did this and he wanted to see the man who had helped him. He decided to venture out into the main part of the house.

He carefully slid the door open, leading to a living room. There was a couch and a recliner in front of a television. There was also a stereo on another wall where there was a balcony. There was a half wall dividing it from the kitchen. There were three other doors from this room, and he didn't want to begin searching through the stranger's house. Luckily, the brunette emerged from one of those doors only seconds later. He noticed the nekonin and smiled.

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" he asked, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm Ryuichi," he introduced. The nekonin uncertainty kicked in as the man motioned for him to come into the kitchen. His ears were flat against his hear and his tail motionlessly drooping behind him. Ryuichi busied himself with the food that was previously cooking as he dished portions out onto two dishes.

"Do you like eggs?" Ryuichi asked, placing both plates on the counter. The nekonin's ears perked up slightly at the man's offering. He watched as he also made two glasses of water. "I hope you don't mind, I need to get groceries soon and I don't have much in the house," Ryuichi apologized. He took a plate and sat at the table. As he looked over to the feline still in the entrance to the kitchen he smiled. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

The nekonin nodded and slowly made his way over to the counter and picked up his plate. He went over to the table and looked as if he was fighting with himself. He soon swooped to the ground and sat down. Ryuichi raised an eyebrow and looked under the table.

"Why don't you sit up here, with me," he offered, taking the plate and placing it across from him. The nekonin looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes. This was the first time he had been treated on a human level. He slowly eased himself into the chair. Ryuichi smiled and began to eat his breakfast. The nekonin stared at it incredulously. Ryuichi noticed he wasn't eating it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The nekonin looked up at him in fear.

"I…I don't know how to…" he motioned to the fork in Ryuichi's hand. Ryuichi felt sympathy towards the feline. He had never felt or been treated equal. He had been taught he was inferior and it was obvious that the boy had been abused. Ryuichi carefully moved to the nekonin's side. As he reached over to get the fork, the feline flinched and braced himself for whatever punishment he would receive.

To his surprise, that punishment never came. Instead, he felt Ryuichi carefully maneuvering his fingers to grasp the fork correctly. The nekonin looked at him in amazement and questioning. "I'm not really very good at explaining how to use this, but, its something like this. And you poke at your food then eat it. Uh, do you get it?" Ryuichi smiled sheepishly. The nekonin nodded and Ryuichi made his way back to his seat. They both began to eat, the feline having a little bit of a harder time.

"What's your name?" Ryuichi asked, looking up at the feline who stopped eating. He scrutinized Ryuichi, trying to figure if he could be trusted or not. For one, he was a human. Two, he was being strangely nice and kind to him. Yet, those were also two reasons why he should trust him. Also, he had taken his time to help him and give him shelter. He decided that he could at least tell his name.

"Shuichi…thank you," he said just a little bit louder than a whisper, yet Ryuichi heard it. He smiled at the cautious nekonin.

"You're welcome, Shuichi," he replied, smiling kindly. He went back to eating. He felt as if Shuichi wanted to ask him something, but he didn't want to force conversation on him if he didn't want to. He knew that he needed to keep the boy's trust. After a few minutes of silence and utensils scraping the plates, Shuichi spoke up.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he whispered, putting the fork down onto the plate. Ryuichi looked up to the searching purple eyes of the nekonin. He smiled warmly.

"You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you there. You needed help and you were sick. So I brought you back here," Ryuichi answered, as if it was the simplest question. Shuichi dropped his eyesight.

"Most people would have left me there," Shuichi muttered. Ryuichi stopped eating and looked at the nekonin. "But why? You could have been one of those people. All you did was state the facts. But you didn't say why," Shuichi said, with determination in his eyes. Ryuichi sat back in his chair. Thinking, he decided to clear his plate. When he got up, Shuichi flinched and began to shake. Ryuichi furrowed his brows in confusion, but then it dawned on him why Shuichi was acting like this. He was expecting to be hit for his back talking and questioning. Ryuichi gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and waited for him to look over at him. When he curiously looked over at Ryuichi, Ryuichi smiled.

"Because I've been there before. I know how it feels to be hurt and betrayed. I would never do that to any person," Ryuichi assured. Shuichi looked at Ryuichi's earnest expression before the brunette walked away to clear their plates. "You can stay here as long as you want. Help yourself to anything in this house, but please, if you leave, make sure everything is locked up. I have to g to work," Ryuichi announced. Shuichi sat there as the older man grabbed his coat and said his final goodbye as he left the house.

Shuichi just sat there 'I would never do that to any person' kept replaying in his mind. _Any person, _he referred to Shuichi as a person. An equal. He never had that before. And here he was, with an indefinite invitation to stay here and a house that he was left all to himself. Ryuichi was a puzzle to him. He treated him with kindness, which was new to him; he let him eat with him, NORMAL food rather than scraps and who knows what; and he left him here, able to take anything without hesitation. Yet, he wouldn't do that, no he _couldn't _do that to someone who had done this much for him.

Making a decision, Shuichi got up from the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryuichi was tired, Tohma and he were planning on bringing back Nittle Grasper and all of the work was hard on him. He wondered if the nekonin, Shuichi, would still be there. He highly doubted that the stray would stick around but there was always hope. He unlocked the door to his apartment to find the stereo playing softly. He blinked at the smell of cooking. He closed the door behind him and dropped his bag onto the floor. He looked into the kitchen to see Shuichi making something at the stove. He was still in the overlarge shirt and sweat pants.

"Hello, I see you took my offer," Ryuichi smiled. Shuichi, who had been humming to the music and swaying to the beat stopped and blushed while nodding. He turned the stove off and took the pot to the sink. He cooled it down and dished some pasta onto a dish. Ryuichi noticed and came up beside him. He took another plate and put some pasta onto is. He shuffled on some butter and smiled at the pink haired feline. He went over to the table and sat down. Shuichi watched him carefully and his ears wilted as he made his way over to the table. He sat down timidly, and began to eat along with Ryuichi.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi sunk down in his chair.

"Well…I'm not sure… but I'll leave as soon as you want," he whispered.

"No, it's up to you. But I have an offer," Ryuichi stated, not looking up from his dinner, waiting to see if Shuichi was interested. The nekonin's ears perked and he looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, eyes searching and tail swishing eagerly behind him.

"If you stay here, I'll register you under my name. You'll stay here until you heal, but after that, you don't need to stay. You can come and go whenever you please, and since you are registered, you won't need to be hassled by the catchers. But, you need to stay until you are better," Ryuichi stated. Shuichi's tail stopped swinging as he considered the offer. If he stayed here, he would have a house, food, and security. But, what if Ryuichi wasn't what he seemed. But what was he going to do, go back out on the streets, just to be chased by catchers or taken in by a worse person just to be abused again? No. This was better.

"O-okay…I'll stay," Shuichi said. Ryuichi flashed him a large smile.

"Good! Well, I have an extra room that I use for my work, but I can fix that up for you. For now, I can sleep on the sofa," Ryuichi said, getting up to clear his plate. Shuichi shook his head.

"No, you can have the bed. I don't want to intrude on your life," Shuichi protested. Ryuichi shook his head. He put the plates in the dishwasher and began to clean the kitchen. Shuichi did the same for his plates.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryuichi got into the far side of the bed. He had given Shuichi new clothes of his, a large sleeping shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Shuichi's shirt was hanging off of his left shoulder and he was looking at the bed uncertainly. Ryuichi had offered to share the bed with him Shuichi had to admit that the bed was large enough for the both of them, so he obliged.

Shuichi slid under the covers and curled up. Ryuichi turned off the lights. He rolled over to the nekonin. His back was to Ryuichi, but he was shaking badly. Ryuichi slid over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Shuichi rolled over to face him, as tears streamed down his face. Ryuichi wiped away some of the tears and Shuichi leaned into his touch. He whined and bean to sob harder. Ryuichi pulled the wounded nekonin toward him. Shuichi nuzzled his head into Ryuichi's chest.

As Shuichi's shaking slowed and breathing evened out, he curled further into Ryuichi's chest. A small smile spread across his features and a low purring was emitted from him. Ryuichi's heart went out to the nekonin, all he needed was someone who cared for him and needed to be taught that not everyone is going to hurt him. Ryuichi then was filled with anger towards anyone who would do such a thing to this helpless boy. He decided that he would do everything in his power to prevent anymore suffering for the broken nekonin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Review please


End file.
